


Sweaty and Horny in a Practice Room

by beaten_eggs



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaten_eggs/pseuds/beaten_eggs
Summary: It's late. Youngjae and Jaebum are alone. They are tired and sweaty but still want to mess around in the practice room.





	Sweaty and Horny in a Practice Room

After fitting in some extra practice in their free time, those who had spent their whole night practicing were thoroughly exhausted and decided to head home save for Youngjae who claimed he was too tired to move for a while and Jaebum who decided to stay behind and wait for him so they could leave together.

Jaebum took a look at Youngjae who was standing as he leaned against the wall and called his name but got no response. Jaebum got closer to him and watched as Youngjae took deep breathes through his nose and had his eyes closed.

“Do you want water or something?” Jaebum asked and Youngjae opened his eyes to look at him but still said nothing.

As Jaebum turned to get a bottle of water he felt a sudden weight fall against him as Youngjae leaned all his weight onto Jaebum as he grasped him in a tight hug from behind. Once Jaebum regained his footing after nearly stumbling, Youngjae stood properly and gave a soft laugh as he buried his face into Jaebum’s shoulder.

“What if I said I wanted you?” Youngjae said before he started laughing as Jaebum gave a good natured annoyed sigh in response to the cringey line.

Youngjae moved his face from Jaebum’s shoulder and pressed the side of his face against Jaebum’s neck and took in a deep breath, smelling Jaebum at close proximity and feeling his sweat against his skin, as he started to feel turned on and pressed himself against Jaebum.

“Come on, get off of me we’re both too sweaty for this,” Jaebum said as he started to take Youngjae’s arms off from him and Youngjae quickly complied.

“Oh of course,” Youngjae agreed suddenly, appearing unfazed as he grabbed a towel from nearby and continued “If sweat is the issue then have no worries.”

“Huh?” Jaebum asked bewildered and watched as Youngjae made some dramatic motions with the small towel and started wiping down Jaebum’s arms for him.

“There’s no problem if I dry you off, right?” Youngjae snickered as he moved to stand in front of Jaebum and lifted the hem of Jaebum’s shirt to sneak his hand with the towel underneath, making lazy motions with moving the towel slowly from his back to his stomach to his chest.

Jaebum sighed with a smile as he let himself be swayed by Youngjae’s will and hummed in agreement and Youngjae’s face brightened as he excitedly hurried Jaebum to the couch of the practice room and pushed him down flat on his back.

Jaebum laughed at Youngjae’s eagerness “Did you already have something in mind?” he asked.

Instead of responding, Youngjae plopped on top of him and gave Jaebum a quick kiss before moving down his body to pull down the waistband of Jaebum’s pants. Youngjae paused for a second, having a look of contemplation on his face. Before Jaebum could ask him what he was thinking about, Youngjae placed his hands on the waistband of Jaebum’s pants in a rapid motion pulled down his pants and underwear to his ankles in a gesture that resembled pants-ing more than the stripping of foreplay, earning a surprised noise from Jaebum due to the sudden exposure.

Youngjae’s eyes widened as he turned his face to see Jaebum prop himself up with his arms, wearing a slightly irritated smile. Youngjae quickly tried to explain his less-than-delicate action as he stumbled through some words while laughing nervously.

“No you see, I just thought it would be easier like this,” Youngjae said loudly in defense of himself, turning his eyes away out of embarrassment and focused his attention on slipping one of Jaebum’s legs out from his pants and underwear without bothering to take off his shoe. He heard Jaebum fall back on the couch as he finally succeeded in his task and positioned himself between Jaebum’s legs at his crotch.

“Why didn’t you just take my shoe off?” Jaebum asked with a teasing tone in his voice and propped himself on his elbows to look down at Youngjae “And shouldn’t you have a bit more delicacy? You know if it was me,”

Youngjae whined loudly as he was interrupted seconds before taking Jaebum’s dick into his mouth only to be lectured.

Jaebum grinned as he continued speaking “I would have given you a bunch of kisses on your hips and asked you to lift your waist so I could slowly pull down your pants to-“

“Ok I get it, I get it,” Youngjae cut him off with a childishly impatient tone, slightly embarrassed at the visual imagery while also being slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Before Jaebum could get another word out Youngjae took Jaebum’s dick in his hand and started stroking it before taking it into his mouth.

Once Jaebum’s dick was fully erect, Youngjae positioned himself to take all of Jaebum’s dick into his mouth and put both of his hands on Jaebum’s hips to steady himself as he hollowed his cheeks and slowly moved Jaebum’s dick as far back in his mouth as he could without gagging. Jaebum’s hips jerked in response but Youngjae strengthened the force in his hands to keep Jaebum from freely thrusting into his mouth. Youngjae moved his head back as he felt Jaebum’s dick slide out of his mouth along his tongue and then moved his head forward again to take it in again and he repeated this motion with a slow speed as he kept Jaebum’s hips pinned to the couch with enough force in his hands to leave bruises.

Jaebum felt himself grow increasingly frustrated as he wished that Youngjae would just let go of his hold on Jaebum’s hips so that he could fuck Youngjae’s mouth at his own desire but Youngjae was being insistent about taking the lead so Jaebum didn’t have a choice but to follow Youngjae’s pace. Jaebum closed his eyes as he let out a frustrated moan and shifted his body around in agitation. Youngjae seemed to understand his impatience but rather than loosening his grip on Jaebum, he just increased the speed that his mouth was taking in and out Jaebum’s dick.

After a while of this Jaebum felt himself close to coming, but Youngjae suddenly pulled his mouth off his dick.

“My jaw hurts,” Youngjae complained while stretching his mouth and Jaebum narrowed his eyes at him as he tried to steady his breathing.

Youngjae felt Jaebum’s glare and smiled proudly to himself, feeling satisfaction at being able to put Jaebum in such a state, before taking a hand off Jaebum’s hip to stroke his dick at a quickening pace and as Jaebum’s gave a short closed mouth moan, Youngjae opened his mouth and put his tongue against the head of Jaebum’s dick and felt Jaebum’s body spasm as he came into Youngjae’s mouth.

Youngjae licked up most of the come as Jaebum let out a tired sigh as all the tension in his muscles disappeared and he felt like he could fall asleep laying on the couch like this. Jaebum felt his eyelids close but right before he could fall asleep he heard a loud muffled noise of protest from Youngjae.

Jaebum opened his eyes to a frantic Youngjae who was now hovering over him and trying to say something with his mouth closed. Jaebum, dazed, was about to ask him why he didn’t speak normally before he noticed Youngjae’s cheeks looked like they were full and then made eye contact with him. Youngjae made a sound of agreement along with a nod of his head and an audible swish was heard from his mouth. Jaebum, still drowsy, felt Youngjae’s thumb rub against his lips and parted his mouth open. Youngjae brushed his thumb along Jaebum’s molars as he opened Jaebum’s mouth further and Youngjae positioned his mouth above Jaebum’s before opening his own mouth and let the mixture of saliva and come drip down from his tongue into Jaebum’s expectant mouth. Youngjae felt himself grow harder in his pants at the sight of Jaebum’s defenseless and tired expression, mouth open and receiving his own come into his mouth. Youngjae leaned down to give Jaebum a deep kiss as he grinded his erection down on him.

Once they pulled apart from their kiss, Jaebum seemed more awake and blinked a few times before putting his hand to his mouth and sticking his tongue out.

“Gross,” He said with a loud laugh “I can’t believe you got me to swallow my own come.”

“You can do it to me next time,” Youngjae responded with an excessively flirty voice and cheeky grin to which Jaebum smiled and quirked an eyebrow at.

“I’ll remember that,” Jaebum said shortly with an amused tone in his voice “For another day.”

Jaebum moved to get into a sitting position and took off his sweat filled shirt as Youngjae adjusted himself to sit facing Jaebum in his lap. Jaebum tossed his shirt to the floor and moved his hands to Youngjae’s chest.

“Wearing a white shirt and sweating this much basically makes your shirt transparent you know,” Jaebum commented as he brushed his fingers across Youngjae’s chest gently.

“Not really,” Youngjae muttered in a quiet and expectant voice

“No it definitely does, see,” Jaebum pulled the sides of Youngjae’s shirt tightly against his skin to give the shirt a skin-tight appearance “I can clearly see your nipples through your shirt.”

Youngjae’s face turned red at that action but turning his eyes away from Jaebum, he gave a defiant response of “So?” as he started to palm his erection through his pants.

Jaebum gave a short laugh in response and grabbed Youngjae’s hand to stop him from touching himself and Jaebum used his free hand to place on Youngjae’s back to bring his chest close to Jaebum’s face before he put his mouth to Youngjae’s nipple and gave it a light bite through his shirt. Youngjae let out a short startled noise at first but as Jaebum sucked and licked at his nipples, occasionally giving gentle bites, Youngjae let out loud moans as he tried to press himself closer to Jaebum in order to have something to rub against his ignored erection.

After a bit, with a slightly annoyed huff, Youngjae pulled away from Jaebum and started taking off his shirt.

“If you’re not going to touch my dick, can you at least touch my nipples directly?” Youngjae asked, frustrated and red in the face.

Jaebum hummed in contemplation as he moved Youngjae off his lap and got up from the couch. Youngjae looked at him with a look of disbelief as Jaebum stood in front of his spot on the couch.

“I don’t know if I want to anymore, though?” Jaebum stated with an innocent voice and an expression to match.

Youngjae’s eyes widened and he bit his lip in irritation to hold himself back from saying anything. Seeing this, Jaebum laughed and leaned down and used his thumb to pull Youngjae’s bottom lip from under his teeth. When Youngjae’s expression relaxed, Jaebum put his knees on the floor and positioned himself between Youngjae’s legs.

“Maybe I want to put my mouth on other things?” Jaebum used the same innocent voice as earlier but now had a devious grin on his face.

“You could have just said that in the first place,” Youngjae said with his voice trailing off near the end of his sentence.

Jaebum put his mouth against Youngjae’s stomach and trailed his tongue lower and lower, alternating between kisses and swirling his tongue against the skin as Jaebum pulled down the waistband of Youngjae’s pants and underwear just enough to let his erection out. Youngjae made a groaning noise in his throat as his dick was finally let out from beneath his pants and Jaebum pulled him closer to the edge of the couch.

Jaebum continued to lick along Youngjae’s stomach, overwriting the salty taste of Youngjae’s sweat with his own saliva and briefly stuck his tongue in Youngjae’s belly button to which Youngjae reacted with a conflicted and quiet moan. Jaebum still hadn’t put his mouth on Youngjae’s dick, and Youngjae was tense and hyperaware of every one of Jaebum’s movements. While Jaebum laid kisses on Youngjae’s stomach, there were times when Jaebum’s neck brushed against his erection and Youngjae clenched his teeth as he held back a whine as he felt his dick brush against Jaebum’s adam’s apple.

After Jaebum was satisfied with all the attention he paid towards Youngjae’s stomach and hips he put Youngjae’s dick in his hand and pressed it against the side of his face, watching Youngjae’s reactions closely. Youngjae swallowed back a garbled moan at finally having his dick touched directly and felt like he could come right there but forced himself to hold back in order to ask a favor of Jaebum.

“Yeah, I already know what you want to ask. It’s fine,” Jaebum said with knowing smile when Youngjae looked at him and started stroking his dick.

When Youngjae told Jaebum that he was about to come, Jaebum angled his face in front of Youngjae’s dick and continued stroking until Youngjae came onto Jaebum’s face. Jaebum closed his eyes as he anticipated it and felt Youngjae’s come land on his cheek and the bridge of his nose; he opened his eyes and rubbed his face against the come that was on Youngjae’s dick and looked up at Youngjae who was staring at him intently.

“It got in your hair,” Youngjae pointed out but made no motion to get the come out of Jaebum’s hair for him and continued to stare with a wonder filled expression before asking “Can I take a picture of you right now?”

“Absolutely not,” Jaebum replied curtly and got up and grabbed Youngjae by the back of his neck before rubbing his face against Youngjae’s cheek and therefore transferring a fair amount of come onto Youngjae’s face which caused Youngjae to tense up as he let out a cry of protest at the act.

Opening a new box of tissues, they both cleaned themselves up as best as they could visually since they both knew there was no helping how they both definitely smelled of sex and made their way out of the practice room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... Sorry that I have not posted a story in so long so my writing might seem rusty... but I hope you could have enjoyed at least some of it if you read it. If you enjoyed this story I would appreciate it if you left comments/kudos.
> 
> I'm very grateful to everyone who reads my fics.


End file.
